ROL Timeline of Bleach
The Road of Legend's Timeline of Bleach is a extensive list detailing the major events of the Bleach Universe. The dates provided are relative to before and after defection of the . The Joukou Period The Joukou Period (成劫, Joukou, lit. “''Aeon of Formation''”) is a period in the cosmic timeline that lasted from 14,000,000,000BAD to 250,000BAD. This period marks the longest era in history, accounting for the formation of the universe and the spiritual and physical worlds. The events of the Joukou period are known only to a few ancient individuals. :c. 14,000,000,000 Before Aizen's Defection :*Creation of the Universe :*The is born :*The God-King, a primordial evil of unknown origin, is born :c. 4,540,000,000 BAD :*Formation of the :*Formation of :*Formation of the Beast Realm :*Formation of :* is born :c. 2,750,000,000 BAD :*The Soul King and Mimihagi vs The God-King :c. 2,700,000,000 BAD :*The God-King is defeated :**He retreats to a pocket dimension of his design to recover from battle. This dimension would later become Hueco Mundo, home of the . :*Formation of :c. 1,000,000,000 BAD :*The Ancient One is born :c. 960,000,000 BAD :*Founding of the Tenryuu Clan The Juukou Period The Juukou Period (住劫, Juukou, lit. “''Aeon of Existence''”) is the first major period in human history that lasted from 250,000BAD to 10,000BAD. This period marks the beginning of human life in the world of the living. Recounts of this period are mostly regarded as legend to the people of Soul Society. :c. 250,000 BAD :*Appearance of the earliest . :*Appearance of the earliest hollows :c. 245,000 BAD :*Founding of the Genji Clan, the oldest (human) clan in Soul Society, composed of the earliest primitive humans :c. 220,000 BAD :*Formation of the Four Horsemen, four of the earliest and most powerful hollow disciples of the God-King :c. 200,000 BAD :*First contact between human and hollow :c. 199,999 BAD :*'The First Spirit World War' (第一次霊界大戦, Daiichiji Reikai Taisen), alternatively known as The Great War (大戦, Taisen) :**The Soul King, Mimihagi, The Ancient One vs The God-King and the Four Horsemen :**Tenryuu clan vs The God-King’s army. :c. 100,000 BAD :*'The Day of the Dragon' (竜日, Ryunichi), The name of the day that marked the end of the First Spirit World War. :**The God-King is defeated and sealed in the moon of Hueco Mundo :**The Four Horsemen are defeated and sealed away in various locations in Hueco Mundo :**Mimihagi falls in battle, and subsequently enshrined in Eastern Rukongai :*The Tenryuu Clan becomes the guardians of the earliest humans, protecting them from hollows :**This gives rise to the mythology that dragons were a symbol of power, luck, and protection in the World of the Living :*With the near destruction of all worlds, The Soul King creates a separate dimension and establishes his with the purpose of focusing solely on maintaining the flow of in and out of Soul Society. :**This mighty feat left the Soul King in a physically weakened state. :**The Soul King passed on the duty of governance to the people of Soul Society, the earliest iteration of the is established in the heart of . The Bosatsu Period The Bosatsu Period (菩薩時代, Bosatsu Jidai, lit. “''Era of Bodhisattva”) is a period in history that lasted from 10,000BAD to 4,000BAD. The period marks the timeframe in which the physical and spiritual worlds were under the guardianship of Shaka Nyorai. Fueled by compassion for all living things, Shaka Nyorai ascended into Buddhahood and preserved the balance of the universe. Because of the lack of historical evidence that survived to the modern age, tales from the Bosatsu Jidai are often regarded as myth and legend. :'c. 10,000 BAD''' :*Shaka Nyorai is born :c. 9,965 BAD :*After 49 days of meditation under a Bodhi tree in the World of the Living, Shaka Nyorai achieves Enlightenment, ascending to Buddhahood :**Shaka Nyorai became known as “'Buddha'” :** became Buddha’s earliest and most famous disciple :c. 5000 BAD :*Founding of the Gozen Clan :c. 4005 BAD :*Sun Wukong, upset with the outcome of the Great War, warred against Soul Society marking the beginning of the Arrancar Bloodwar :**Near annihilation of the Genji Clan :** , a renowned blacksmith who was known as “'God of the Sword'" (刀神, Toshin), forged for the people of Soul Society :c. 4001 BAD :*End of the Arrancar Bloodwar :**Shaka Nyorai confronted Sun Wukong in the world of the living on the summit of Mount Huaguo. :***According to legend, the reach of Buddha’s palm covered entire landscapes. Trapping Sun Wukong, Shaka Nyorai performed an incantation that sealed her away in the heart of the mountain. :*Formation of the Royal Guard :**Forseeing the threat of future wars looming in his land, the Soul King establishes the , an organization dedicated to protecting him. :***Ichibē Hyōsube and Ōetsu Nimaiya, due to their contribution to Soul Society, are recruited :*Ichibē Hyōsube was granted the title "Monk who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō) by the Soul King :**Due to being the disciple of Buddha, Ichibē was far advanced along the path of Enlightenment. Because of this, Ichibē was able to perceive the true nature of all sentient beings and objects. He was effectively able to discern the true name of all things. :*With the world in balance, and the arrival of the first to protect the physical world, The Tenryuu clan’s time protecting humanity ends :**The Ancient One remarks that a new era is beginning for Soul Society, one where they are free to decide their own destiny. :c. 4000 BAD :*Last historical account of Shaka Nyorai :**Having completed his work on earth, Shaka Nyorai transcended existence and became one with the universe